Unexpected Introductions
by ErikaaDiLante
Summary: Tony and Ziva are getting married. Tony wants to introduce Ziva to his family. However, things are a lot different in the DiNozzo household than Ziva thought. TIVA, TIVA, TIVA!
1. Chapter 1

**Well, here I am with another story. Love, Lessons, and Life has probably been put on hold for now, considering I'm busy with this and After Hours, but I promise I will finish it. Anyway, hope you enjoy this new one! Reviews are loved!**

* * *

"I thought you hated your family!"

"Well, most of what I told you about my family was a lie."

"Why?"

"Because I didn't trust you at the time. I know this is a touchy subject with you but I was a little suspicious after Kate died and..."

"It's ok Tony, I understand. I wished my father cared about my family enough to try and protect us like that." Tony got up and wrapped his arms around his fiancé.

"Well now you've got another shot at family, right? And besides, the team's like family to you, aren't they?" Ziva smiled.

"Yes, they are." That was when they pulled up outside a mansion.

"I thought you said what you told me about your family was a lie."

"I said most of it was a lie. We are actually rich." Tony smiled his famous DiNozzo smile and rolled down the window. There was a man in a polo shirt and khaki shirts standing by the gate.

"Hey Bob." Tony gave the man a hug and clapped him on the back.

"Tony! Welcome home! I assume you want me to open the gate for you."

"Of course."

"What brings you home this time? I thought you were never coming back here again." Tony smiled.

"I want the family to meet someone," Tony whispered in the man's ear.

"Who?" That's when Ziva stepped out of the car.

"Tony are we almost ready to go. I just want to...oh I'm sorry!" She stopped yelling at Tony when she saw the man talking to him. The man arched his eyebrows.

"You want your family to meet this girl?" Tony nodded.

"Well, I kinda wanted to get their approval. I mean, Dad would be pretty pissed if I just showed up and said 'guess what? I'm married!'"

"You're engaged?"

"Yup."

"Tony DiNozzo is engaged? I never thought I'd see the day. But if you're engaged you must really like her." Ziva had walked up to the two men by that time, so Tony grabbed her hand.

"Yeah, I do."

"Then why on Earth are you bringing her here? She'll leave you in a heartbeat!" Ziva looked confused.

"What do you mean?" The man just looked at her.

"When you meet his family, you'll see what I mean." The man winked and went to open the gates for them, so they got back in the car.

"Tony..."

"He was kidding. He's a family friend. Been with us since I was born. Maybe even before. He's just trying to see if you're really committed to this, I promise." Ziva exhaled slowly and nodded.

"I believe you. I guess I'm just nervous." Tony looked at her and gave her hand a squeeze.

"It'll be fine, I promise." Tony then started the car and drove through the now open gates. Once they got up to the house, Ziva could see how beautiful it really was. There were fountains leading up to the house, and the grass was a brilliant shade of green. Everything was perfect, but it wasn't fake. Tony noticed his fiancé's expression.

"Trust me, the shock never quite wears off. I still don't know how my dad got it. I think he had to outbid the Gates family, and trust me, that was no piece of cake." Ziva laughed as they got out of the car. They walked to the giant oak doors. Tony knocked on the door. Ziva took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. After what seemed like hours, a woman opened the doors. She had dark brown hair and brown eyes. She looked old, but no older than Gibbs or Jenny. When she saw Tony, her eyes went wide. She threw her arms around Tony in a hug that would have rivaled Abby.

"Oh my Goodness! I can't believe you're home! Jacob! Jacob come here quickly! You'll never believe who's here!" A man come bounding down the staircase. He looked like an exact replica of Tony only older. Ziva could only guess this was Tony's father. Ziva was even more sure of this when the man smiled a smile as brilliant as Tony's.

"What are you doing home? I was expecting you back in a coffin!" Tony laughed and embraced his father warmly. That's when Tony's father noticed Ziva.

"Who have you brought with you?" Tony walked to Ziva and pushed her lightly towards his father.

"Hopefully a new addition to our family. Dad, Mom, this is my fiancé, Ziva David." For a moment all Tony's parents could do was stare. Then, Tony's mother pulled Ziva into another one of her Abby-like hugs.

"So you're the girl who has forced Tony to settle down. I hope he treats you well." Ziva couldn't help but smile.

"Oh he does." Then, Tony's father stepped up to Ziva.

"Welcome to the family my dear. I'm Jacob DiNozzo. If my son ever does anything to you, and I mean anything. You just tell me and I'll sort him out for you." Ziva smiled. _They like me. They actually like me!_

"Thank you sir, but I think I'll be able to fend for myself." Jacob smiled again.

"I don't doubt that." Ziva could hear Tony exhale, but she could tell he wasn't fully relieved.

"Tony are you ok?"

"Just glad that half of the introductions are over."

* * *

**Well, hope you liked it. Review and tell me if I should continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, I'm back. Thank you all so much for the reviews! I got like 9 on the first chapter! And it wasn't even that long! Thank you sosososo much! Anyway, here's the next chapter. Sorry there's so much description in it, but it'll help you see things better...I hope. I don't own NCIS, and I have no beta, so all mistakes are mine.**

* * *

Ziva whirled around to look at Tony.

"Half?" Tony smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah. I still have to introduce you to my siblings."

"Siblings?" Tony nodded and took her hand.

"Come on," he said and started walking through the house. Before they could get very far, Tony jerked around and walked back to his parents.

"Where exactly are they?" Jacob shrugged and turned to Tony's mother.

"I have no idea. Ariel?" Ariel nodded.

"They're in the clubhouse."

"Oh great," Tony said, "they've probably known since the minute I proposed and have been plotting all this time on how to get her to break up with me." Tony's parents smiled. Tony then led Ziva out to a small tree house. Ziva laughed.

"This is the great DiNozzo club house?" Tony smirked, he had a mischievous gleam in his eyes. He turned and climbed up the tree house rope. Ziva was right behind him. When she got to the top, she looked around at what appeared to be a normal tree house. Tony smirked again and turned to the far wall. He pounded out a complicated rhythm. Ziva gasped when she saw a keyboard extend from the wall.

"Tony what is this?" Tony smirked.

"The great DiNozzo club house!" He typed in some sort of password and stood back, pushing Ziva back with him. Ziva looked at him, confused.

"My dad's an inventor. One day he just decided to make a clubhouse for us kids. We got to help. We each had some sort of special job. It was fun." Ziva stared on in awe as a part of the wall fell off, leaving a hole in the middle of the wall. Extending from the hole was some sort of metal tube. Tony crouched down and started crawling through it. He stopped and turned around when he noticed Ziva wasn't following him.

"Come on, Z!"

"Tony, we're not children. I highly doubt we should be..."

"Oh lighten up, Zee-vah! If you're going to want to get along with my siblings, you're going to have to embrace your inner child."

"Embrace your what?"

"Never mind, just follow me." Ziva rolled her eyes and followed Tony through the metal tube. They crawled for what seemed like ages, and just when Ziva's knees were threatening to rip open, Ziva saw light. She saw Tony crawl out of the tube, and she followed shortly after. They were standing in a circular room. Ziva saw a huge computer mounted straight ahead of them.

"Tony this is..."

"I know. Trust me, it gets even better." Tony stepped forward onto a circle painted in the middle of the floor.

"Hey Zita. Long time no see!"

"Tony, who are you talking to?" Tony put a finger to his lips, grinning like a ten year old. Suddenly, a metalic voice rang throughout the room.

"Anthony! How are you today!"

"I'm great Zita, and it's Tony, remember?"

"Potato, potahto. What can I do for you today?" That was when Ziva realized it was the computer that was talking. _Ziva David, what have you gotten yourself into? Relax, it's just been a long day. Maybe you fell asleep in the car and you're dreaming._

"Can you show me where my siblings are?"

"Your siblings are currently in the den with some of your cousins." That jerked Ziva back to reality. _Great,_ _even more people I get to be introduced to._ Tony nodded.

"Thanks Zita."

"A pleasure as always, Tony. Oh, and congratulations on your wedding." Tony smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Does Dad tell you everything?"

"Of course. I'm his best friend." Tony laughed.

"Only my father would have a computer as his best friend. See you later. Come on Z."

"Tony this is insane!"

"Inner child, Ziva, inner child." They walked down another long hallway until they reached a door that had music blasting from it.

_I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing_

_Roman cavalry choirs are singing_

_Be my mirror, my sword, and shield_

_My missionaries in a foreign field_

The music grew louder when Tony opened the doors.

"Ziva David, welcome to the home of DiNozzo entertainment!" Tony made a sweeping gesture with his arm. Ziva could see where Tony had gotten his love of movies. On one wall, there was a huge plasma TV, on another, wall to wall shelving stocked with what could have been every movie known to man.

"Oh...my...God," Ziva said. That was all she could get out. Then, she realized people were staring at her. Standing by a pool table in the middle of the room were five people.

"Ziva, I want to introduce you to some people."

* * *

**Next chapter, we meet the siblings and Tony's "favorite cousins". Also, someone Tony never expected to see shows up...Please keep reading, and please please please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I'm going away for the weekend. I'm not sure how much time I'll have to update, but it should be sometime before Wednesday (stress on should).**

* * *

Ziva looked around the room and gulped. _Here it goes._ Tony took her hand and started leading her around the room. He stopped by the first person in the semi-circle Tony's relatives had formed. The person was a young man with shaggy brown hair that hung down past his blue eyes. He was slightly taller than Tony, but his body language suggested to Ziva that he was shy.

"Ziva, this is my cousin Kyle and his sister Lauren." Lauren was a short, blonde girl with green eyes that looked like Tony's. Kyle waved and Laurie shook Ziva's hand.

"These two are Owen and Andy." Tony gestured to two red headed men who looked only slightly younger than Kyle and Laurie.

"See if you can tell us apart," Owen said, shaking Ziva's hand.

"Most people can't," Andy finished for his brother. After he and Ziva shook hands Tony moved on to the last person.

"And this is Kelsey. She's not really our cousin, but we call her that because she's so close to us. She's been living with my family since I was twelve." Kelsey and Ziva shook hands. Kelsey's blue eyes locking with Ziva's brown ones. Ziva could see a bit of a challenge in the brunette's eyes. She looked at Tony, who had a confused expression on his face.

"Kels...where are my siblings?" Ziva had momentarily forgotten Tony had said he had siblings. Kelsey snapped her head to look at Tony.

"In the ML."

"What?"

"Mac Lab," Tony explained, "we're DiNozzo's, we have abbreviations for everything." Ziva laughed.

"Of course you do. So...uh...where is this ML thing?" Tony arched his eyebrows. _She actually wants to see my siblings?_ Tony's cousins were all equally as impressed. Tony slipped his arm around Ziva's waist.

"Follow me." Tony led Ziva down a hallway into another room. As soon as Ziva saw it, she started laughing. Tony grew concerned.

"What? What is it?"

"This is McGee's dream!" Tony laughed as he looked around the Mac Lab. It was a room full of computers. There was a large plasma screen in the middle of the room.

"Yeah, it probably is."

"Probably?" Ziva and Tony whirled around to see a young man leaning against the wall closest to them. Ziva gasped inwardly when she saw he looked like clone of Tony, only slightly younger.

"I'm Leo, Tony's brother." He stepped forward to shake Ziva's hand. Ziva took his hand, still staring at him.

"Dammit," someone yelled all of a sudden. Tony smirked.

"She's having a good day." Leo smiled and turned to Ziva.

"Would you like to meet our sister?" Ziva nodded slowly. The three of them walked through a couple of rows of computers until they got to a station in the middle. Sitting in front of the computer was a young girl. She looked exactly like her mother only she shared the piercing green eyes of her brothers and father. She looked up when she saw Ziva, Tony, and Leo walking towards her.

"Leo, get your butt over here, now."

"So," Tony said, "What are the two geeks working on now?"

"I'd explain it to you," the girl said, "but you wouldn't understand it." She pushed a few buttons on the keyboard.

"Yes!" She sat back and sighed, obviously relieved. Leo's eyes widened.

"You got it?"

"Yup." She then stood up and walked over to Ziva.

"Hi, I'm Sabrina." Ziva shook her hand.

"I'm Ziva. You're Tony's sister right?" Sabrina rolled her eyes.

"I prefer not to be known for that, but yes, I am Tony's sister." She looked at Ziva critically, seemed to be thinking about something.

"Do you play softball?" Ziva gasped and her eyes lit up.

"Yes! I used to play all the time when I was a girl." Sabrina smiled.

"Let me guess...catcher?" Ziva nodded, obviously stunned.

"Yes. Well, that's what I normally play. Sometimes my coach would get angry with me and put me in the outfield, but most of the time I was the catcher, yes." Sabrina smirked and turned to her brothers.

"You guys might wanna start practicing now if you want to have a chance at not getting crushed this year." Tony looked at Ziva.

"You had to be a catcher, didn't you." Ziva shrugged.

"So? What's the big deal?" Sabrina's smile grew even larger.

"Every year we have a family softball game. We play boys against girls, and the girls have been needing a good catcher." Ziva smirked and turned to Sabrina.

"I'm in."

* * *

**I play softball (as you can probably tell), so I had to put something in there. Sorry if it's not your favorite sport, but I thought it would be fun to put the game in there. Ziva and the DiNozzo's all get pretty competitive. Up next, how the DiNozzo's figure out who does what for chores...please review!**

**oxFeeox (Fee's my nickname, just so you know)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Sorry it's been awhile, I've been at sailing camp all week! It's really fun! Anyway, enjoy this chapter! I love reviews! Oh, speaking of which. I wanna thank you guys for the great response to this fic! So...keep it up!**

* * *

"Are you sure about this," Tony asked Ziva, "I mean, you haven't even seen our pitcher pitch!" Sabrina scoffed.

"She's been shot at, Tony. She's a Mossad assassin for Pete's sake! You think she's gonna be afraid of little old me?" Ziva laughed.

"You're the pitcher?" Sabrina nodded.

"And before you ask, Zita told us your name, so we looked you up. That's how I knew you were an assassin."

"We?"

"Yeah, Leo and I. He tends to be my PIC a little bit more than your fiancé here. Tony's kinda boring." Sabrina's smile told Ziva she was kidding.

"PIC?" Tony turned to Sabrina when he saw Ziva's confused look.

"She's new here, Rina, you can't speak DiNozzo with her just yet."

"Oh. PIC is Partner in Crime."

"Oh," Ziva said. There was a slight pause before Tony gasped.

"What?" Ziva was obviously concerned.

"I have an idea!" Sabrina and Leo groaned.

"Please tell me this doesn't have to do with challenging Kyle and Owen to some sort of taco eating contest," Sabrina said. Tony stared at his sister and then stamped his foot.

"Dang it!" Ziva looked from Tony to Sabrina, obviously stunned. Leo patted Ziva lightly on the shoulder.

"Don't worry, we're his siblings, we're supposed to know those scary details." Ziva smiled. Suddenly, Zita's voice rang through the room.

"Tony, everyone has already left, aren't you four going to go?" Sabrina checked her watch.

"Crap. Come on guys, let's go. I really don't want to have to listen to Dad's lame jokes for an hour again." She grabbed Ziva's hand and quickly led her back through the clubhouse and back to the DiNozzo mansion.

"Sabrina what is going on?"

"Calm down Ziva. It's just that it's dinner time and whichever two people get there last have to wash the dishes with my dad."

"What's wrong with that?"

"If I were you, I'd hope you never find out. Now come on. If we sit here and talk Tony and Leo will catch up to us." The two women filed into the DiNozzo Dinning Room. Ziva looked around in awe. She knew Tony's family was wealthy, but the Dinning Room blew her away. It looked like something out of her father's house in Israel. The one they'd lived in when she was a child. _Back when we were still a family._ It had a big open ceiling and big class windows. It kind of looked like a church. Only, instead of pews there was a long oak table.

"Ziva, are you alright?" Sabrina had a concerned expression on her face.

"Yes, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Sabrina's features relaxed.

"Because if something happened to you, Tony would probably kill me." Ziva laughed. Sabrina gestured to a chair covered in red velvet.

"Have a seat!" Ziva sat down and Sabrina sat right beside her. Tony's parents came in shortly after. Jacob sat at the head of the table, and Ariel sat next to her daughter.

"I feel like I'm eating in a palace," Ziva said. Ariel smiled.

"The renovations took a long time, but I think it was worth it."

"Yeah it looked like crap before," Sabrina said.

"Rina..."

"What? It did! We had to fumigate a million times to get all the bugs out." Sabrina then turned to Ziva.

"It was pretty much all wood when we moved into this house. We had a major termite problem." That was when all of Tony's cousins decided to walk in. Sabrina smiled as Lauren sat down next to her.

"So I see you've met Tony's finance," Lauren said to her cousin.

"Yep."

"Hey," Andy said, "Where's Tony?"

"Yeah and Leo," Owen added. Sabrina and Ziva looked at each other. Sabrina shrugged.

"How can you not know," Owen asked.

"We kinda left the clubhouse in a hurry," Ziva explained. Andy laughed.

"Didn't want to be washing dishes huh? I take it Sabrina warned you about that," Kyle, who sat next to Ziva, whispered. Ziva smiled and nodded,

"What's so bad about washing dishes with Jacob anyway?" Ziva's voice was equally low.

"That is a DiNozzo family secret, my dear." Ziva and Kyle jumped when Jacob spoke.

"I swear he has super hearing," Kelsey whispered from her seat next to Kyle.

"I don't have super hearing, I just pay attention." Kelsey looked at Kyle.

"You see my point." Ziva smiled. Suddenly, Tony and Leo ran in, panting.

"What the hell happened to you guys? It doesn't take _that_ long to get here from the clubhouse."

"Sabrina Jennifer DiNozzo watch your mouth," Ariel scolded.

"Wow," Lauren whispered, "she yells at you for the littlest things."

"Tell me about it," Sabrina whispered back.

"Wait," Ziva said as Tony and Leo took their seats, "your middle name is Jennifer?"

"Yeah, so?" Ziva shrugged.

"It's nothing. It's just..."

"My parents are old friends of her and Gibbs, Ziva. Rina's named after Jenny." That's when Ziva noticed the two empty chairs. One next to Jacob and one next to Ariel.

"That reminds me," Jacob said, "they're going to join us for dinner tonight."

"Hey DiNozzo," Gibbs said, entering right on que, "when exactly were you two going to tell us you were engaged?"

* * *

**So there ya have it. I'm not sure when the next update will be, but I'm hoping sometime soon. Please, please, PLEASE review! It would mean a lot to me**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews! It means a lot to me! Anyway, This chapter is pretty short, but I wanted to update before I go back to sailing camp tomorrow. Enjoy!**

* * *

Tony and Ziva gaped at their boss. Gibbs came up to Tony and smacked him on the back of the head.

"Uh...we were...Ziva?"

Ziva sighed and looked at Gibbs.

"We were planning on telling you after I met Tony's family. For some reason, Tony thought his family would scare me away," she explained. Sabrina looked at Tony, reached across the table, and punched him in the arm.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?"

"Making us seem like a nightmare."

Gibbs ignored the family squabble and stared at Ziva.

"Gibbs I," she started.

"Congratulations," the older agent said, patting Ziva on the back.

"Hey Dad?" Tony turned towards his father.

"Yes son?"

"I thought you said Jenny was coming..."

"ZIVA!"

Ziva was pretty much knocked out of the chair when Abby came sprinting towards her, giving the Israeli a huge hug. Jenny walked in calmly behind Abby. She gave both of Tony's parents a kiss on the cheek.

"Abby, you might want to let go of Ziva, I think she may be having trouble breathing," Jenny said. Abby reluctantly let go of her friend, mumbling an apology. Ziva looked at Jenny, demanding an explanation with her eyes. Jenny sighed.

"When we told her where we were going, she insisted she come along."

"Why?" That was when Abby turned to Tony's sister.

"RINA!" Abby gave Sabrina one of her crushing hugs. Tony and Leo started cracking up when they saw their sister's face. Her eyes were wide, and she was still clutching her fork, which had spaghetti wrapped around it.

"Abigail," Jacob exclaimed, standing up for a hug. The forensic scientist willingly gave him, and then his wife hugs.

"Uhhh guys? There are a lot of people here who are...you know, guys. All this hugging is getting a little...weird," Andy said. Everyone at the table turned to look at him. There was silence, and then Kelsey started laughing. Lauren followed shortly after, and pretty soon the whole family was laughing, including Andy. Ziva and Tony's eyes met, and Ziva couldn't help but think

_This is how is should be. This is family._ That was when her cell phone rang.

"Excuse me everyone, I thought I turned this off," she said, exiting the huge dining hall.

"Shalom," she finally answered.

"Ziva!" Ziva froze.

"Why are you calling me?"

"Can't a father just call his own daughter to talk?"

"A father, yes. You, no."

"That hurts, Ziva."

"What do you want?"

"I hear you were getting married..."

"Of course you did. You're Deputy Director David, you hear everything. And even if you haven't heard everything, I'm sure you've heard." Her father chuckled.

"Yes, well, I was just calling to tell you that..."

"He's not Jewish."

"All the more reason I am convinced what I am doing is right."

"What are you doing?" Ziva immediately became concerned for Tony's life. She knew her father something resorted to drastic measures to get what he wanted.

"I am flying in from Tel Aviv tomorrow. I want to see you...and him. See if you are in capable hands."

"Aba that is not..."

"I have already booked the airplane." Ziva was speechless. She was worried about her father coming, but it showed he cared.

"Is Ima coming with you?"

"No. It will only be me. Your mother is currently..."

"On a mission? Top secret? No time for breaks?" Ziva tried to fill her voice with ice but it just filled with disappointment. Deputy Director David sighed.

"Yes." That was when Ziva remembered where she was.

"Aba, I am currently visiting his family. Are you sure you won't come back another..."

"The I will come there. What is the address?" Ziva sighed and gave her father the DiNozzo's address. She just hoped Jacob and Ariel wouldn't get mad at her. She walked back into the dining room. Tony walked up to her and put his hands on her hips, kissing her gently.

"Hey. Who was that? You were out there for a pretty long time." Ziva sighed and then looked up into Tony's eyes.

"It was my father. He is coming to visit." Tony took a step back.

"When?"

"Tomorrow."

"But Zee, we'll still be here tomorrow." She sighed again.

"I know...he's coming here."

"Who's coming here," Jacob asked. Tony looked up at his father, silently willing him to co-operate.

"Ziva's father."

"You don't mind do you," Ziva pleaded. Gibbs looked at Jenny and smirked. It was funny seeing their colleague acting that way. Jacob just stared at Ziva, his face emotionless. Then he turned on his heel and walked out of the room.

* * *

**dun dun DUNNNN! (my version of creepy music). Next update might not be for awhile, considering I have sailing camp, but I'll try to update ASAP. Please review! It makes me happy! P.S. I put in a little something for you Grey's Anatomy fans. Do you know what it is? Anyway, thanks for reading! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! I'm back! Hope you enjoy the new chapter! Please review!**

* * *

Ziva stared after Jacob as he exited the room. She buried her face in her hands.

"He hates me." Tony rubbed her back soothingly.

"He doesn't hate you. He just..."

"He hates me," Ziva said again.

"Uh...excuse me for interrupting this little love fest," Sabrina said, "but I have a question for Ziva." Ziva looked up, expecting to see coldness in Sabrina's eyes. Instead, she saw curiosity.

"Um...ok," Ziva said hesitantly.

"What's your father's first name?"

"I thought you looked her up," Tony said.

"We did, but you came in so we had to close the page before you found out we were snooping."

"What's the point if you tell them anyway," Leo asked. Sabrina brushed his comment off with a wave of her hand. She turned back to Ziva.

"His name."

"Uh...Uri David." Sabrina laughed, and Tony looked surprised, but relieved. Leo, Andy, and Owen all looked at each other, obviously very happy.

"Well I can now guarantee my father is not mad at you," Sabrina said.

"How?"

"Considering he's going to be seeing his best friend for the first time in years, I wouldn't think he'd be mad at you!"

"His what," Ziva exclaimed.

"His best friend. Our fathers have been best friends since...like...forever."

"Then why would he leave the room," Leo asked. At that moment, Jacob came back into the room holding a bottle of wine and a bunch of wine glasses. He poured everyone who could legally drink some wine, and then lifted his glass.

"To the return of a great father, and a great friend." Ziva sighed.

_Great father...Is he?_ Tony squeezed her hand comfortingly. He knew her father was a sensitive subject. He could only imagine what this was doing to her. The rest of dinner proceeded without event. Eventually, Tony and Ziva headed up to their room.

"Hey," he whispered into her neck while rubbing her shoulders, "are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

_Why does she still use that excuse on me? She knows I don't buy it._

"Why do you still tell me that Zee? We're getting married!"

"I know."

"Married! Ziva. Together forever! You're going to have to trust me."

"I don't want you to think I'm weak," Ziva murmured. Tony could see she was trying not to break down. He pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head.

"I could never think you're weak, but that doesn't mean you can't come to me every once in a while. I love you, Ziva. Nothing could ever change that!" He felt her body relax. He kissed the top of her head again.

"I love you too Tony." All of a sudden, there was a knock on the door. Tony walked over to the door and tentatively opened it. He was shocked to find Gibbs and Jenny standing on the other side.

"Boss? Director?" When she heard who was at the door, Ziva appeared behind Tony.

"Gibbs just wanted to come tell you guys something." The Director prodded Gibbs in the back, nudging him forward. Gibbs rolled his eyes and glared at the Director, before turning his attention to the young couple standing in front of him.

"I just wanted to tell you guys that..." Gibbs sighed before continuing.

"I approve."

"What?" Neither Tony nor Ziva could understand what their boss was saying at first.

"I approve," Gibbs said through gritted teeth. Ziva nodded.

"Thank you Gibbs." Gibbs nodded, and without waiting for Jenny, turned and walked down the stairs. Jenny stepped forward and gave Ziva a hug.

"Congratulations both of you." She began to turn around but then turned back.

"And if your father gives you any trouble, just tell me. I'll be sure to sort him out." Ziva laughed.

"No one can sort him out. Ever since..." Jenny clamped a hand over Ziva's mouth.

"Tony's marrying you, not me. Shut up." The two friends shared a smile, and then Jenny left. Tony was staring at Ziva when she closed the door.

"What?" He shook his head.

"Gibbs didn't slap me. My head doesn't hurt! I'm alive!" Ziva smiled and kissed Tony lightly on the lips. They then got into bed. Ziva closed her eyes and breathed deeply. She hoped her father wouldn't wreck things. This was the happiest she had been in a long time.

* * *

**Sorry, had to have a little fluff in here. I couldn't resist. Not sure when the next update will be, I'm going away for a week starting Monday, and I'm not sure if I'll be able to take my laptop. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated this for awhile, I've been busy with 'How to Tell a Kid They're Adopted', but I wanted to post another chapter of this, since summer's almost over and I'll be going back to school. Anyhoo, hope you enjoy! Review please!**

* * *

When Ziva woke up in the morning she was staring into Tony's eyes. She smiled.

"Hey. What are you doing awake," she asked him, "I didn't know you existed this early in the morning." Tony smiled and stroked her hair.

"I couldn't sleep." Ziva furrowed her eyebrows, looking confused.

"Why?"

"I'm excited. I get to meet your father today." Ziva sighed and looked away from Tony.

"Is Ziva David, the invincible ninja chick, afraid?" Ziva looked at him and answered honestly.

"Yes." Now it was Tony's turn to look confused.

"Why?" Ziva sighed and ran a hand down Tony's arm.

"My father...he...he's still a mystery to me. His flying into Tel Aviv shows he cares, but I'm not sure it's me he cares about."

"Well it's certainly not my father if that's what you're thinking. They haven't seen each other in ages!" Ziva sighed.

"I know, but it still scares me. It shows he cares, but if he doesn't approve..."

"Ziva, I am a trained federal agent, I can stand up for myself." Ziva smirked.

"But this is my father we're talking about. He's the Deputy Director of Mossad. Before that he was a Mossad assassin. Are you sure you're up for this?"

"Ziva, I love you. Your father is not going to get in the way of that. If you love me as much as you say you do, and I think you do, you won't let him stop you either, even if he doesn't approve." Ziva nodded.

"But I love you too much to let you get hurt. If he threatens you..."

"We'll find a way." He kissed her forehead lovingly.

"I won't let him tear us apart. I'll make him approve," he assured her. This time, he kissed her lips.

"I hate to break up this classic moment of romantic crap," Sabrina's voice came from the doorway, "but Leo and I were wondering if you two wanted to go for a boat ride with us." Ziva looked up at Tony, her eyes pleading. Tony looked at his siblings and sighed.

"Fine." He then turned to Ziva as his siblings went downstairs.

"You have no idea what you're getting yourself into."

"What do you mean," she asked while getting dressed.

"Sabrina drives like a maniac. Oh wait, I'm talking to you. You'll be fine. Unless you pull a Probie on me and decide to get seasick." Ziva smirked and punched him in the arm.

"I'm not McGee."

"Don't I know it," Tony said, taking her hand. The couple walked downstairs.

"Good morning," Ariel called cheerfully.

"Hey Mom." Tony leaned over and kissed his mother on the cheek. Ziva giggled.

"What?"

"It's just...you're so gentle with women these days."

"Oh I've always been gentle with my mommy dearest," Tony said, "she's very fragile, she could break easil...ow!" Tony cringed back as his mother punched him in the arm.

"You and Ziva had to punch the same arm?"

"Don't make us angry," Ariel retorted. That's when Sabrina and Leo walked into the room.

"So Mom, what boat can we take?" Ariel shrugged.

"Ask your father."

"Ask your father what," Jacob asked as he strolled into the room.

"Ziva, Leo, Tony, and I are going for a boat ride. Which one can we take?" Jacob thought about it for a second.

"You can take the Hawk or the Four Horsemen. Take your pick."

"What about the yacht," Sabrina asked.

"I want to save that just in case my old friend Uri David decides to show up while you two are gone." He winked at Ziva. Ziva smiled weakly. Leo, seeming to sense Ziva's tension, spoke up immediately.

"Ok Dad thanks, let's move out troops!"

"Why are you taking command," Sabrina asked, "I'm driving." Tony and Leo groaned, and Ziva smirked.

"So Sabrina, I hear you drive kind of like me," Ziva said.

"And how's that?"

"Out of control and crazy," Leo asked. Ziva nodded, smiling.

"Yeah, she definitely drives like you." Sabrina rolled her eyes and turned to Tony.

"Since I'm driving, I'll let you guys pick the boat." Tony thought about it for a second and looked at Leo.

"I say the Four Horsemen. It's harder to go extremely fast with a sailboat." Sabrina smirked.

"Not on a day like today." She was right, it was a fairly windy day, although the sun was out, so it was warm. Leo looked at Tony.

"Though I suppose she wouldn't be able to break the engine on the Four Horsemen." Tony nodded.

"My point exactly!" Tony and Leo looked at Ziva.

"Have you ever been sailing," Leo asked her. Ziva shook her head. Leo arched his eyebrows.

"Are you kidding me? Ok Rina, go fire up the Four Horsemen."

"There nothing to fire up, smart one, it's a sail boat." Leo and Sabrina looked at each other and rushed to the boat. Tony held Ziva's hand as they walked down to the dock.

"You've really never been sailing?" Ziva shook her head.

"My parents didn't have time for boating. They were always busy at work."

"Well come on then!" Once the DiNozzos got the boat rigged (teaching Ziva along the way), Erika took the tiller and they set off across the lake in the back of the DiNozzo's house. Ziva smiled, the wind blowing her hair back. She had her eyes closed and her arms out wide.

"Boom," Sabrina yelled.

"Boom what?" Ziva opened her eyes just in time to see the boom of the sailboat come swinging towards her. Thankfully, the boat was pretty small, so the boom was as well. It did, however, make a clanging sound and knock Ziva out of the boat. Ziva resurface, rubbing her head while trying to stay afloat. Sabrina circled back around and helped Ziva back into the boat. She laughed lightly as Ziva rubbed her forehead.

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

"For future reference," Tony said, "whenever anyone says boom, duck. That's a big part of sailing, ducking." Ziva nodded, her head no longer hurting. They sailed farther out. They had set out pretty early in the morning, so the sun was just beginning to rise on the horizon. Ziva drew in a breath.

"It's beautiful."

"We love coming out here," Leo said, "that's why Rina and I get up so early. Speaking of which, how did you get Tony up at this time?" Ziva just smiled and looked at Tony, who smiled back. All of a sudden, a noise that sounded like static could be heard by the people aboard the sailboat. Then, someone spoke.

"Hey guys," Owen said, "we're all awake now, and we're really mad you didn't take us with you on the boat ride." They people on the boat could hear someone, who sounded like Kelsey yell at Owen to get to the point.

"Anyhoo, we just radioed to tell you that Ziva's dad is here."

* * *

**Anyhoo, I'm only a beginner sailer, so I don't know that much about it. Please excuse any mistakes. Next update might not be for awhile**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well, well, well look who's finally here! I finally upated this fic! I just figured I had to with all the great responses I'm getting even though I haven't updated in forever and day. So here ya go. Nothin special, just a little bonding time between Ziva and Leo.**

* * *

Ziva practically sprinted off of the boat. Tony was right behind her. When they entered the DiNozzo house, no one could be found.

"Dad," Leo called, "Mom? Owen? Somebody?"

"In here," Kelsey called. The four of them followed her voice into the DiNozzo's elegant sitting room. Tony saw him immediately, he looked different than he had the last time Tony had seen him, but he could still tell the man was Eli David. He was surprised he hasn't realized it the moment he had met Ziva. The two were definitely father and daughter. Eli smiled when he saw the four kids enter.

"Shalom Tony, Leo, Rina." The kids all smiled and hugged him. The left Ziva still standing, looking at her father.

"And my beautiful, beautiful Ziva," he said, hugging her and kissing her on both cheeks, "if you had to pick one non-Jewish man, Tony would be him." Ziva smiled.

"Thank you, papa."

"And now," Eli said, "shall we celebrate?" The DiNozzos cheered as Jacob broke open a bottle of wine. As the celebration continued, Ziva's eyes fell on Leo. He looked remorseful, almost regretful. She handed her class of wine to Tony. She felt her father's eyes following her as she made her way over to Leo. She sat down next to him and he looked up sharply.

"Hey," she said.

"Hi." There was a question in his voice.

"Are you ok? You seem...troubled." Leo laughed sadly.

"Yeah. I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

"Your sister." Ziva's head snapped up.

"Which one?"

"Nena." Ziva nodded at the memory of her youngest sister.

"She would be about your age if she were alive today." Leo nodded.

"I know." Ziva saw tears come into his eyes.

"How well did you know my sister," Ziva asked. Leo laughed sadly.

"We...we were gonna get married. She was everything I could have asked for. Your father even approved it. I remember...when we were both six years old, our family was living in Israel..."

"You lived in Israel?"

"Yeah. For a little while. That's how our dads got to be such good friends. Dad sponsored a lot of Mossad missions. Before you ask, not metsada missions, other types." Ziva nodded.

"Anyway, when we were living in Israel, your father threw Nena and I a fake wedding. A Jewish wedding of course. I got to step on the glass and everything." Ziva laughed.

"I remember...Tali. She took the place of the rabbi. She insisted. She was about fourteen at the time. It was two years before she died. Tali was like a big sister to me and Rina. She would always bring Rina up to her room and they'd be up there for hours. Your father would go check on them and come down with a smirk on his face." Ziva laughed again.

"He would never tell any of us what they were talking about." Ziva smiled and then furrowed her eyebrows.

"How come I never met you before?"

"Well did you still live at home when you were 24?"

"No."

"Well there you go. I'm also assuming you didn't have a lot of time being Mossad and all." Ziva smiled sadly.

"You are right." Leo looked down.

"It's just...seeing you and Tony so happy together...it makes me think, you know? About Nena and I." Ziva put her arm around Leo's shoulders. She leant down and whispered in his ear.

"I miss her too."

* * *

**So there ya go. I was originally gonna have Leo be in love with Tali but then I figured if she was sixteen when she died and she died before season three...it wouldn't have really worked. I hope you like it! Please review if you have a second! It might help me update quicker next time. :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here you go! Sorry I haven't updated in so long! I guess you were right Elyad, I couldn't update faster if I tried..haha. Anyway, it is currently 12:33 AM where I live, so forgive me if this chapter is not my best. Although I have to say, I'm pretty proud of it, but I'm not sure if that's just because it's late. Anyhoo, hope you enjoy it!**

**Do I really still need a disclaimer? You know their not mine, and neither is the song by JT (James Taylor) in this chap. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

After her talk with Leo, Ziva walked back over to her fiance.

"Hey handsome," she said, taking her wine back and kissing him on the lips. They broke apart and Tony smiled.

"Hey. What were you and Leo talking about?" Ziva sighed.

"Just some old inter-family memories."

"Nena," Tony asked. Ziva sighed again.

"Yes." Tony nodded.

"She was a good kid. So was Tali." Ziva snapped her head to look at him. Tony looked down, then back up at her.

"I was really close with Tali when we lived in Israel. I...was having some trouble getting a job. Tali kept me going." Ziva burst out laughing, alarming Tony.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" Ziva kept laughing for awhile, having to wipe tears from her eyes afterwards.

"Ziva?"

"No. You did not say anything wrong. I just find it hilarious that you were over my house all the time and I didn't meet you for another five and a half years. And now...we're going to be married. I just wish I could have those years back...so we could spend more time with each other." Tony laughed.

"Ziva, Ziva, Ziva."

"What?"

"We have each other now. That's all that matters." And with that, he pulled her into a passionate kiss. They broke apart when someone behind them cleared their throat. They turned to see a very troubled looking Sabrina standing with her cell phone in her hands. Tony looked at his sister, and Ziva saw his brotherly instinct kick in right away.

"What's wrong Rina? You seem a little depressed! I thought you said you'd party when I got married." Sabrina smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"I did."

"Then what's the problem. Come on!" Ziva smiled as she watched her fiance grab his sister by the hand and drag her into the middle of the room. Ziva sat there with a smile on her face as she listened to the song that had just started playing. She frowned a little when she realized she, Ari, and Tali used to dance to it all the time. But she shook the regret from her mind and watched as the two siblings began to dance.

_When youre down and troubled_

_And you need a helping hand_

_And nothing, whoa nothing is going right._

_Close your eyes and think of me_

_And soon I will be there_

_To brighten up even your darkest nights._

She and her father made eye contact. He smiled at her, and she weakly smiled back. She'd seen a different side of her father since he'd come to the DiNozzo's house. She didn't know if it was just a charade, or if he'd finally come to terms with Tali's death. She couldn't say for certain, but she sincerely hoped it was the latter.

_If the sky above you_

_Should turn dark and full of clouds_

_And that old north wind should begin to blow_

_Keep your head together and call my name out loud_

_And soon I will be knocking upon your door._

_You just call out my name and you know where ever I am_

_Ill come running to see you again._

_Winter, spring, summer or fall_

_All you got to do is call_

_And Ill be there, yeah, yeah, yeah._

The two Davids' staring contest was interrupted by Kyle walking up to her. He looked down at his feet before offering his hand to her.

"Hey Ziva," he said, turning to look back at Andy, Owen, Lauren, Kelsey, and Leo, who were beaming like little kids on Christmas. He sighed and turned back to her.

"Would you like to dance with me?" Ziva smiled and put her hand in his.

"Sure." They joined Tony and Sabrina on the dance floor. Ziva put her hands around Kyle's neck as he tentatively put his hand on her hips.

"Is that okay," he asked her. Ziva smiled.

"Kyle, we're going to be cousins. It's not that big of a deal." He smiled.

"Thanks," he said. Ziva looked at him, surprised.

"For what?"

"For accepting me. Most people think I'm a loser, which I guess I kind of am, but they never get the chance to know me. You gave me that chance. I know you probably still think I'm a loser, but the fact that you didn't dismiss me as weird right away means a lot to me." Ziva laughed lightly.

"First of all," she said, "I have barely even met you. Secondly, I don't think your weird and third, I think we've all got our little quirks. I mean, I'm marrying Tony for goodness sake!" Kyle laughed.

"Hey," Tony said whirling Sabrina closer to them, "I heard that."

"Is that supposed to bother me," Ziva asked. Tony rolled his eyes and looked back down at his sister. Slowly, more people began to file onto the dance floor.

"Wow, aren't we trend starters," Sabrina asked Tony. He chuckled softly, and looked down at her seriously.

"So are you going to tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"What's bothering you so much?"

"Nothing."

"Rina." He tilted her chin up so she could look him in the eyes. She sighed.

"It's Adam."

_Hey, aint it good to know that youve got a friend?_

_People can be so cold._

_Theyll hurt you and desert you._

_Well theyll take your soul if you let them._

_Oh yeah, but dont you let them._

Tony scowled as his sister mentioned her ex-boyfriend.

"What did that scum do this time?" Sabrina sighed.

"It's nothing. I don't want to get you all worked up over nothing."

"Hey. It isn't nothing. You're my sister. That's not nothing!" Sabrina sighed again.

"He called me today."

"When?"

"While you and Ziva were talking. He said...he said he wanted me back." Tony pulled away from his sister.

"What," he asked so loudly many people turned to stare at him. Ziva and Kyle both noticed and they stopped dancing.

"Tony what's going on," Kyle asked stepping between the now glaring Tony and a saddened Sabrina. Tony ignored his cousin's question and yelled at Sabrina.

"I'm gonna kill him!"

"No, Tony! It's not that big of a deal, please!"

"He almost killed you the last time, Rina! No way I'm letting him do that to you again!" And with that, he stormed out of the room. Ziva stared after him.

"Thank you for the dance Kyle," she said and rushed out after her fiance.

_You just call out my name and you know wherever I am_

_Ill come running to see you again._

_Oh babe, dont you know that,_

_Winter spring summer or fall,_

_Hey now, all youve got to do is call._

_Lord, Ill be there, yes I will._

_Youve got a friend._

_Youve got a friend._

_Aint it good to know youve got a friend._

_Aint it good to know youve got a friend._

_Youve got a friend.

* * *

_**Yaay! Okay, so I know it's kind of confusing right now and like I said, I'm not sure how this ACTUALLY turned out because it's late and my brain is a big pile of mush, but if you'd like to leave me a review telling me what you thought, I'd really appreciate it! Thanks!**

**xo-Erika-xo  
**


	10. Author's Note

**Okay. Sorry this isn't another chapter, but I just wanted to let you guys know that I won't be updating for awhile. And I know I suck at updating ANYWAY, but this might be for longer than usual.**

**Up until now I've just been writing chapters as I go along. Now I'm going to write them to completion and post like maybe one a day or something.  
**

**Just thought I'd let you know! After I'm done writing I'll actually be able to update! Cause I know I suck at it right now so that's why I'm doing this.**

**I love you all madly!**

**xo-Erika-xo**


End file.
